Crimson
by altiversewatcher
Summary: very AU. Lana's parents never died and Lewis Lang eventually joined the military. (very non-Smallville, non-canon Lana)
1. Intro

Title: Crimson  
  
By: Bitmaxmouse (aka altiversewatcher)  
  
Ratings: pg-13 for violence and language  
  
pairing: haven't thought of any yet.   
  
disclaimers: Smallville and DC characters don't belong to me. Not trying to make a profit.  
  
A/N: Just trying my hand at a Smallville het fic. I really really hate the Smallville and canon verison of Lana, so she's very... OOC in this story.   
  
R&R please? and enjoy   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana Lang was a military brat.  
  
Well, at least that's what her dad affectionately called her when he was talking to his friends. Actually, all of the kids at the bases were called that. It drove mom crazy because she wanted Lana to be like her, but Lana really looked up to her dad.   
  
On some days, mom would get really wistful and talk about the house dad was going to buy her after he got a job and they settled down in Smallville. But one day the meteors came, one fell on their home and killed grandma and grandpa. After that, mom and dad couldn't stand to be in Smallville anymore because the memories were too painful.   
  
Dad eventually started to work for the military. He said that he didn't even bother with college because he thought he was never clever enough to get in. Mom really loved dad, so she followed him, moving every few years and going with his crew to different bases. She couldn't keep a stable job so she eventually opted to be a waitress at various restaurants and coffee shops. Dad's crew loved mom since she always brought them coffee and donuts during their down time.   
  
Lana found herself playing with the other kids who lived on the base, they usually guys and a few girls, but even the girls were tomboys. They liked play stuff like Cowboys and Indians, but Axis and Allies was much more fun because that meant they could get out their super soakers that day. Then Lana usually would return home soaking wet with a few splotches of ink from colored water balloons. Mom would always start to scold her, but later on dad would wink at her and it made her forget mom's yelling.   
  
Eventually dad started to call her his 'little soldier' and he even showed her how he put together guns when mom was away shopping.   
  
As Lana grew up, the boys got rougher with their horse playing so Lana asked her mom if she could take martial arts. Besides Gary, Dad's captain's son, said it was lots of fun.   
  
''Why would you want to do such a thing?'' Laura Lang asked as she frowned at her daughter.   
  
''Because it looks fun.'' Lana replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.   
  
''It's very unlady like.'' Laura replied primly as she went back to drying the dishes.  
  
Lana snorted. ''Well if you haven't notices, I don't act very much like a lady. So martial arts aren't going to change that.''  
  
''You're violent enough already, I don't want you learn that stuff. You know when I was in high school...'' Laura started again as she tucked a silky brown strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
Lana groaned as she covered her eyes, ''You were the head cheerleader, etc. etc. Yes I know mom, but if you haven't noticed. I don't go to a school and I thus there is no cheerleading squad... not that I'd join that sissy little...''  
  
''If you act so much like a man, how can you ever expect a boy to like you?!'' Laura snapped, irritated that her daughter was mocking her.   
  
''MOM! Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to live your life or your dream. In fact, I never want to get married! I hate kids! And I don't want to be some stupid mindless subservient wife like you!'' Lana yelled back, her high ponytail swinging violently as she shook while wildly gesticulating at her mother.   
  
Laura tossed down the rag she was holding, ''That's it young lady! Go to your room!''  
  
Lana gave her mother a defiant glare and then marched up stairs.   
  
It wasn't the first time Lana and Laura had gotten into a fight. And they usually fought for the same reasons, Laura always saw Lana as her 'little girl' when she knew that Lana was really becoming her father's 'little soldier'. The thought scared her. If Lana followed in her father's footsteps, it would mean she would go off to war with him if there was another war. And what if they both died and left her? Here? All alone?  
  
But a reasonable part of her mind told her that Lana following in her father's footsteps was inevitable... if so, the she should prepare her little girl... She would send Lana to her martial arts class, but she was also going to call Nell. She'd be damned if she let Lana join earlier than she should.   
  
tbc...  
  
(the first 3 chapters are sort of testing whether I should continue this, so please tell me what you think) 


	2. Chapter 1: The Mistake

Chapter one: The Mistake  
  
5 years later, early evening)  
  
''Where have you been?'' Laura asked as Lana walked into the café. Her hair was a bit damp and she was limping...  
  
''Oh, sorry mom. The paintball round went longer than we planning to and then I went home to take a shower and put patches on the bruises.'' Lana said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. She was wearing her usual dark brown jeans jacket, black tank top and camouflage pants. And of course her signature high ponytail that swung back and forth like a pendulum.   
  
''You know I hate it when you play that game.'' Laura muttered as she scrubbed the counter harder than she should have. Then she looked up and her face turned sour as she noticed a patch on Lana's collarbone.  
  
Lana looked down and shrugged,'' It's just a flesh wound.''  
  
''You know Tony's mom said...''  
  
Lana sighed, they were not going to have this conversation again, ''... because Tony's retarded friend froze his paintballs, that's why he got hurt. I trust the guys and we all know we won't pull any cheap shit like that-''  
  
''Watch your language.'' Laura cut in. There was a tense silence between the two of them.  
  
''Anyways,'' Lana finally replied slowly between gritted teeth, ''I'm fine, they'll fade away in a few days.''  
  
''I wish we stayed in Florida, the base there wasn't near any of this painting ball stuff.''  
  
''Its paintball mom and it's not like dad has any say over where we go. Besides it's fun.''  
  
''Getting shot at is fun?!'' Laura said incredulously, but at the same time she looked like she was going to go into lecture mode again.   
  
Lana cleared her throat, ''Never mind...''  
  
Luckily for the both of them, a customer came in and they dropped the subject. During this time, Lana dug into her canvas messenger bag and pulled out a book to read.   
  
After Laura finally got the customer his iced coffee and pastry, she turned back to Lana, ''Homework?''  
  
''No, I finished that yesterday. I said I'd finish it before going to play paintball, remember?''  
  
Laura ducked down a bit as she read the book's spine, ''Harry Potter? Aren't you a little old for that?''  
  
Lana shrugged, ''It's a good book.''  
  
''Figures, only an immature-'' Laura started.  
  
Lana immediately cut her off, ''You know the most hardcore writing course up at Berkeley is entire focused around this book. And there is a reason why its sales are only second to the Bible.''  
  
''Nonsense.'' Laura growled as she went back to cleaning.   
  
''You wouldn't say that if you'd pick up a book, newspaper, or a magazine every once in a while instead of watching those soaps.''  
  
Laura shot Lana a dirty look and then ignored her for the rest the time.   
  
Meanwhile, when Laura turned her back, Lana's composure relaxed as she darted a quick look at her messenger bag. The real reason why she was late because Joey wanted to give her, her birthday present early... Actually they had even left the game early and had gone to a deserted field. And there, he gave her, her very first gun.   
  
Lana had handled guns before, after dad showed her all that he knew about how to put them together, he then started to take her to the shooting ranges when no one was looking.   
  
But she never owned one before. It was thrilling to shoot out of one she owned and to also shoot outside of the range.   
  
Lana quickly went back to reading her book, but not before giving her mom another glance to make sure she was still turned around.   
  
Eventually Lana became engrossed in her book and was grinning madly when she came upon the part where Snape tried to make the Marauder's map reveal itself. When suddenly a commotion snapped her back to reality.   
  
''...I'm sorry sir but we don't sell alcohol here.'' Laura told the drunken brute man.   
  
He was holding an empty bottle of beer and slightly swayed on his feet as his red face viciously yelled back, ''Of course you do! You're keeping it from me!''  
  
''This is a café, not a bar!'' Laura tried to reason, but the man suddenly went around the counter and grabbed her by her sleeve and tossed her to the floor.   
  
Lana gave a startled jump as she heard her mom hit the floor, but she held back the urge to scream 'Mom!', because she knew better than to aggravate the man further.   
  
However the brute beast was starting at Laura again and this time he raised his bottle up to hit her with it.   
  
Lana quickly got off her stool, grabbed the filled napkin holder and chucked it at the man's head. The man suddenly spun around, angrier than before and started to charge at Lana. For a second, Lana felt herself freeze and then topple backwards as she clumsily tripped over a chair. She was now lying on the floor and the man was coming closer.  
  
Lana whipped her head back and forth, desperate to find something, when she spotted her bag under the chair. Lana quickly reached over and grabbed a hold of her bag and started to fumble through it.  
  
'Come one, I can feel it, I know it's in here...' Lana thought, as he hands scrabbled through the bag desperately.   
  
The man was on her now, and he was raising the bottle high above his head just as Lana finally found the gun. Then as he brought down the dark brown bottle, Lana pointed the gun point blank at his forehead and pulled the trigger.   
  
~~~  
  
''But the police said...'' Lewis started, but Laura cut him off.   
  
''She lied to them! There was no gun on the guy, she pulled it out of her own bag!''   
  
''Are you sure? Where could she have even gotten a gun?''  
  
Laura threw him a, 'don't talk to me like I'm stupid' look, ''We live on a military base, you practically have over twenty guns in the house! You figure it out!''  
  
''It wasn't my gun!'' Lewis argued.  
  
''I know! But it could have been anyone else's!'' Laura yelled back, ''This is all your fault! You taught her all this! And now my daughter is a murderer!''  
  
''It was out of self defense!...''  
  
Lana covered her head with her pillow, trying to drown out the sound of her parents yelling. Her mother had been furious after the initial shock that Lana killed someone.   
  
Lana's mind was in turmoil, she knew she should have acted more... more guilty? Or perhaps more scared? But instead she had calmly pushed the dead man's body away and given the police her report monotonously. Dad said it was shock. But Lana knew better.   
  
And what bothered her even more than her lack of guilt, was that she liked it.   
  
She knew it was wrong, but in that second when she saw she taken the man's life, a sick sort of thrill went through her. The fact that she had just murdered him, like a god striking down on evil.   
  
And right before she fell a sleep, she tried to drown out the last thought that taunted her:  
  
'You know you want to do it again...'  
  
tbc...  
  
(the first three chapters are for testing whether to continue this, your reply would be greatly appreciated) 


	3. Chapter 2: Exiled

Lana wanted to cry, scream, or break something as she blankly started down at the particle board dining table.  
  
''Honey, you mother thinks it's for the best...'' Lewis started as he reached over to touch Lana's hand.   
  
But Lana quickly drew her hand away as she bitterly replied, ''Why are you sending me away? I thought you loved me.''  
  
''I do kiddo.''  
  
''Then tell her that you won't let me go.''  
  
''Your mother thinks...''  
  
''I don't care what she thinks...'' Lana hissed at her father. It really hurt, she looked up to him and trusted him and now he was going to betray her like this? By sending her to some godforsaken town in the middle of Kansas?  
  
''Don't say that kiddo, you don't mean it...''  
  
Lana gave her father a hateful glare, ''You can speak for yourself and mom, but don't speak for me. You don't know me. Sending me off to live alone in 'Smallville'''  
  
Lana spat out the last part like it was disgusting bug she has just stepped on.   
  
''You won't be living alone, you'll live with your Aunt Nell.''  
  
''You mean Aunt Bitch.''  
  
''Lana Lang watcher your language.'' Lewis snapped sternly.  
  
Lana kept her mouth shut and looked away, ''I might as well be alone. It's not like I'm going to be 'friends' with her.''  
  
''Lana, please try to be reasonable...''  
  
''I will when you give me a valid reason on why YOU are sending me away. Not because mom said so or mom wanted so. I mean it dad. Why won't you stand up to her?''  
  
''I love your mom,'' Lewis started, but suddenly he stopped as he realized how stupid it was of him to say that.   
  
''And you don't love me, it's that simple.'' Lana said stiffly. ''Fine, I'll go to the little hick town.''  
  
Then Lana continued, but she wasn't sure why she said this, only that it made her feel just a bit better. It returned to her what little power remained in her after she found out she was being sent away. ''...But if I go insane and kill someone. I'd like you to live with the fact that it was actually your fault and you could have stopped it.''  
  
Then Lana ran upstairs before her father could retort. 


	4. Chapter 3: She just knew it

Chapter 3: She just knew it  
  
(2 weeks later, Smallville, Kansas)  
  
Lana sighed as she looked out the window of Aunt Nell's car, she was missing the guys already. Hell, she would have given anything to see 'ass face' (Marty), Joey, Gary, G-string (George), Tom...any of her guys...   
  
And Lana swore that hearing her nicknames, L (pronounced elle) or Lang, said by anyone else just wouldn't sound the same.   
  
Lana glanced down at her black jeans pants and scowled, she was going to wear her camouflage pants today, but she and Nell had a huge row this morning over them. Lana finally gave in since she couldn't stand to be around Nell for more than half an hour and went back to change. At least Lana had the satisfaction of knowing that Nell still didn't like her changed attire when she came back down stairs in faded, tight, black jeans pants.   
  
Once her mom had asked her why she dressed the way she did and Lana had accidentally answered, ''So I can kick someone's ass more easily.'' That promptly got her grounded for the day, but at least Dad came up later and they joked about it.   
  
Finally Aunt Nell stopped right in front of a tall tan colored building with the words Smallville High School on a sign in front and a tacky red poster was tied above the entrance to the doorway.   
  
Lana shifted uncomfortably, she had never gone to a school before, all her life she and the guys had tutors on the bases. As she was about to exit the car, a blond haired cheerleader wearing a disgustingly bright cheerleading uniform, shoved her slightly.   
  
Suddenly instincts kicked in and Lana shoved the girl forward so that she stumbled for a few feet.  
  
''Watch your fat ass bitch!'' Lana yelled at the girl.   
  
Aunt Nell had a horrified look on her face and was about to start yelling at Lana again, when Lana shut the door in her Aunt's face to cut her off.   
  
Without another look back at the girl or her Aunt, Lana headed towards the school, oblivious to some of the people who had already noticed the 'new girl'.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe stood there impressed as Clark fumed quietly as they watched Lana shove over Clark's 'dream girl'.   
  
''OOoo, looks like the cheerleaders have a bully.'' Chloe said with unbridled eagerness. She always hated the cheerleader and jock establishment at the school.   
  
''I can't believe she just did that to Tiffany!'' Clark said, as he started to walk over to the cheerleader to see if he could help.   
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, seriously, Clark was hopeless.   
  
But Whitney got the faster than Clark and was already soothing his jarred girlfriend. Clark stopped a few feet away and stood there as he watched. When Tiffany pronounced that she was feeling a little better, Whitney gave Clark a glare, ''What the hell are you looking at?''  
  
''N-nothing.'' Clark stuttered a bit. But Whitney had already started to walk away with his girlfriend.   
  
''And once more, Clark Kent bites the dust.'' Chloe said as she watched the two people walk away, ''Seriously Clark, will you ever learn?''  
  
Clark gave a sigh and then turned to Chloe, ''Don't even start.''  
  
~~~  
  
Lana sat in her usual area in the back of the classroom, with her chair tilted precariously on its two hind legs. She was bored, really, really bored because out of the seven books they had on the reading list, she had already read six of them because her English tutor taught them this stuff in previous years.   
  
So Lana spent the rest of the period unfolding paperclips and embedding them into the ceiling when the teacher was turned around.   
  
She was really going to hate school, she just knew it.   
  
~~~  
  
Clark knocked on lightly as he entered the Torch, ''So Chloe, any info on the new girl?''  
  
Chloe nodded, ''According to the school records her name's Lana Lang, she was living in La Jolla, California –near San Diego- before she moved here. She's one of those kids that grew up on a military base...Her parents used to attend Smallville High school... so I'm guessing that's why they sent her here...''  
  
''Well the military part explains why she's so violent.''  
  
''Look, Tiffany shoved her first.''  
  
''Are you defending her?!''  
  
''Well yeah, I mean she had perfectly good reason to get Tiffany back.'' Chloe replied as she waved newly printed page for Clark to proof read.  
  
Clark frowned and snatched the paper from her, ''She didn't have to shove her.''  
  
Chloe shrugged, hiding her grin and the urge to say, 'If I had the guts, I'd do it too.' She knew when to keep her mouth shut, especially when she got a hold of a free proofreader.   
  
~~~  
  
''What's it to you Lang? Shovin' other girls around?'' Whitney spat out as he leaned on the locker next to Lana's.   
  
Lana raised a brow mutely as she ignored him and opened her locker. Whitney scowled when he realized he was being ignored and reached over to close the locker on Lana's hands.   
  
Lana gave a sudden jump as she noticed what Whitney was doing. She gritted her teeth as she used her right hand to shove her locker back open all the way and then used it to punch Whitney in the face.   
  
The blonde jock ungracefully fell onto the floor, ''What the hell?!''  
  
Lana dropped into a mocking southern accent, ''Awww Rett, did I hurt your dumb southern belle?'' Then she changed back to her normal voice, ''Then why don't you grow some balls and face me like a man?!''  
  
Lana then swiftly connected her military books with Whitney's groin. The jock gave an undignified yell that promptly turn high pitched. Lana gave a smirk and aimed to kick him once more when she felt a tight calloused hand on her arm.   
  
It was Principal Kwan.  
  
''I am very disappointed in your Ms. Lang, your first day here and you've already gotten into a fight!'' The Asian man growled as he tugged on her arm, ''In my office. Now!''  
  
Meanwhile, Lana could only petulantly give a slight struggle as she mentally cursed every word she knew and in every language she knew.   
  
tbc... 


End file.
